The Power Nap
by totallydrarry
Summary: Harry would much rather sleep than learn about goblin wars or sleeping draughts.


Harry _hated _Potions.

Every day, he had to mentally prepare himself for the torture that surely awaited him; and now with Umbridge teaching the one class he could feel at peace with, Potions seemed one million times worse.

And, well, Malfoy. Every class Harry had with him was completely and utterly unbearable.

Actually, all the Slytherins were unbearable. Malfoy, however…

…caused Harry a _different _sort of pain. It was pain that sparked flames in his mind and ignited his body in ways Harry didn't particularly care for. Maybe pain wasn't the right word. Embarrassing fits of sexual arousal with Snape hovering no more than two feet away from his cauldron fit much better.

Naturally, Harry tried to focus on his work. This was never successful, as Malfoy loved to sneer at him and that sneer was undeniably attractive.

So Harry decided he would learn to daydream instead.

The first vivid dream Harry had was not in Potions, but in History of Magic. He had _intended _to save it for Potions, but Professor Binns was just so _boring._

"D'you think Hermione will mind…if I…borrow…her notes?" said Harry sleepily.

"You know she'll mind," Ron responded.

But Harry no longer cared. His only thoughts were of Malfoy as he drifted off to sleep.

_He awoke outside the Potions room, hearing Snape's slimy voice through the crack of the locked door._

_Awesome._

_Harry now had an entire hour or so to himself and the best way to spend it, he thought, would be to spy on Malfoy. Maybe he could get a peek at him when he was changing into his Quidditch robes-_

_But it was the middle of the day. Surely nobody would be playing Quidditch at this time; everyone was in class._

_Except Harry. That didn't matter, though._

_He could sneak into the Slytherin dormitories. _

_Or, wank. _

_Better option: sneak into the Slytherin dorms; find Malfoy's room, and then wank._

_Harry headed for the dungeons, staying in the shadows so he wouldn't be spotted by Filch or that goddamned cat. His plan was already plenty defective and he couldn't have Filch muck it up further with his stupid lopsided evil grin and his fleabag feline._

_He wondered how anyone could live down here, where it was cold and rather uninviting. The thought of the giant squid swimming above him just added to the eerie ambiance. _

_Why did he come down here?_

_Right. Malfoy. Harry had to sort out his priorities sometimes. He could easily handle the creepy corridor. Hopefully it would lead him to what he was looking for._

_But, shit, the password. How was he supposed to get in without it?_

_Well, the Slytherins weren't overly clever._

"_Pure- blood," he tried._

_Nothing._

"_Um…my father will hear about this?"_

_Nope._

"_Mudblood?"_

_Nada._

"_Potter sucks?"_

_The door would not budge. Maybe it was something random._

"_Uh…pumpkin pasty?"_

_To Harry's shock, the door swung open, revealing the dimly-lit, currently vacated common room._

_Slytherins were so unpleasant, probably the most unpleasant people he had ever come in contact with besides the Dursleys. So why, he wondered, was their password pumpkin pasty, of all things?_

_Harry decided not to dwell on it._

_He made his way through the common room, narrowly avoiding the ridiculously pointy tables shoved between the couches. Slytherins had to make every single thing complicated._

_Now, to figure out which room belonged to Malfoy._

_He figured that this would take awhile, but finding it turned out to be very easy as Malfoy himself was lounging on the bed._

_Oh, shit. This threw a wrench in his plans. A major one._

"_Potter."_

"_Malfoy."_

"_I assume you've got a reason for being here."_

"_I don't actually."_

"_Then please, do me a favor and explain yourself."_

"_Well…"_

"_Thought so."_

_Malfoy smirked and sat up. "I happen to know why you're standing pathetically in my doorway today," he drawled._

"_You've no clue," Harry stammered._

"_You, you like me."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh, please. Like I haven't noticed you stalking me. It's rather unnerving, I'd be so much more at ease if you stopped your pining."_

_Harry didn't know how to respond. He thought he'd been stealthy…_

"_At a loss for words, I see, Potter. But I'm feeling rather sentimental today, so I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. I like girls," he started._

_Harry knew where this was going. Malfoy would throw him out of the room and proceed to tell everyone about his embarrassing infatuation- _

"_but I like guys, too," he finished._

_Oh._

_Harry just gawked at him. What was he-_

_Malfoy didn't give him time to respond. He slammed his lips against Harry's and pushed him up against the wall as he fought to be the dominant._

_Harry kissed back, not really knowing how to feel. He never actually thought Malfoy would reciprocate his feelings. He wasn't aware Malfoy had feelings to begin with._

_Malfoy pulled away, breathing heavily and weaving his fingers through Harry's hair._

"_Mal-"_

"_Don't question it," he snapped. "If I were you, I'd just go with it."_

"_Alright."_

_Harry refused to let Malfoy win this battle. He attacked Malfoy's neck, looking for his sweet spot, trailing his tongue up and down-_

"_Harry," Malfoy moaned. "Oh, god, Harry-Harry…"_

"Harry, wake up," Ron exclaimed. "Class is over. I swear if I have to listen to one more lecture, there'll be another ghost sitting in this class-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, this class is boring as hell and you'd rather die than sit through it," Harry sighed. "We all feel the same way-"

"Not Hermione-"

"But she's Hermione, she'd sit through anything if there's something to be learned."

"Goblin wars, dead people, what's there to learn…" Ron trailed off, directing the conversation towards Seamus who, like Harry, had taken a nap.

Harry's thoughts were still on Malfoy.

Later that night, Harry discovered a note on his bed.

Potter,

Don't think I'm unaware of your…affections for me. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower, twelve o' clock sharp. Tell nobody.

-D.M

Harry smiled. Sometimes dreams really do come true.


End file.
